1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high-pressure fluid hose connector, more particularly to a high-pressure fluid hose connector capable of not scraping the hose during installation.
2. Description of Related Art
With reference to FIG. 5, a conventional high-pressure fluid hose connector comprises a upper sleeve (45) for connection to a union (21), a connecting pipe (40) co-axially fit in the upper sleeve (45) and a lower sleeve (43) co-axially fit on the connecting pipe (40). The connecting pipe (40) has a locking flange (44) integrally defined on the upper portion, a locking sleeve (41) integrally defined on the middle portion thereof and multiple gripping flanges (42) integrally protruding from the lower portion. The locking flange (44) is locked in the lower portion of the upper sleeve (45) when the connecting pipe (40) is fit on the upper sleeve (45). The lower sleeve (43) has multiple gripping flanges (430) integrally protrude from the inner wall thereof and a locking edge (48) on the upper portion thereof. A locking gap will be formed between the gripping flanges (42) of the connecting pipe (40) and the gripping flanges (430) of the lower sleeve (43) when the lower sleeve (43) is fit on the connecting pipe (40).
When installed, the lower portion of the connecting pipe (40) is inserted into the lower sleeve (43), and the locking edge (48) of the lower sleeve (43) is pressed toward the connecting pipe (40) to lock the connecting pipe (40). Then, a hose (20) is inserted into the opening of the locking gap between the lower sleeve (43) and the gripping flanges (42) of the connecting pipe (40). Subsequently, the hose (20) is forced toward the upper portion of the connecting pipe (40) and a tool such as a hydraulic press is used to press the lower sleeve (43) toward the flanges (42) so that the hose (20) can be fixedly locked between the lower sleeve (43) and the connecting pipe (40). Afterward, the upper sleeve (45) is rotated to connect with the union (21) while the locking sleeve (41) is locked by a tool such as a wrench (30). With the conventional high-pressure fluid hose connector shown in FIG. 5, the relative rotation of the connecting pipe (40) to the lower sleeve (43) can be prevented during installation. Therefore, the hose (20) is prevented from being scraped by the gripping flanges (42) of the connecting pipe (40) or by the gripping flanges (430) of the lower sleeve (43).
Since the locking sleeve (41) is integral with the connecting pipe (40), a work-piece having an outer diameter larger than that of the locking sleeve (41) is needed so that the work-piece can be made into the form of the connecting pipe (40). A problem in wasting the material of a work-piece for manufacturing the connecting pipe (40) occurs. Additionally, a special tool is needed to press the lower portion of the locking flange (44) to lock the upper sleeve (45), and thus difficulty in pressing the lower portion of the upper sleeve (45) to lock the locking flange (44) occurs.
With reference to FIG. 6, a conventional high-pressure fluid hose connector is suggested to avoid the above-mentioned problem and difficulty. The conventional connector in FIG. 6 is similar to that in FIG. 5 except that the locking sleeve (54) is a separate piece instead of being integrally extended from the connecting pipe (50). With the conventional connector in FIG. 6, the locking flange (51) can be easily put into the upper sleeve (52) by inserting the lower portion of the connecting pipe (50) through the upper sleeve (52) during installation. Then, the locking sleeve (54) and the lower sleeve (55) can be co-axially fit on the connecting pipe (50) and a press is applied on the locking edge (58) to lock the upper portion of the lower sleeve (55) into the lower portion of the locking sleeve (54). Afterward, the hose (20) is put into the gap between the connecting pipe (50) and the lower sleeve (55), and then a hydraulic press is used to press the lower sleeve (55) toward the connecting pipe (50) to lock the hose (20) between the gripping flanges (53) and (550). Subsequently, the upper sleeve (52) is connected to the union (21) while the locking sleeve (54) is locked by a tool such as a wrench (30).
However, relative rotation of the connecting pipe (50) to the locking sleeve (54) occurs due to the weak lock between the locking sleeve (54) and the connecting pipe (50) when the upper sleeve (52) is screwed onto the union (21). A problem of scraping the hose (20) occurs.
Another conventional connector suggested to avoid the rotation of the connecting pipe during installed is shown in FIG. 7. With reference to FIG. 7, the high-pressure fluid hose connector comprises a connecting pipe (60), an upper sleeve (66) co-axially fit on the upper portion of the connecting pipe (60), and a lower sleeve (70) co-axially fit on the lower portion of the connecting pipe (60). The connecting pipe (60) has multiple facets (62) defined on the surface of the middle portion. The multiple facets (62) are configured to form a polygonal outer periphery on the connecting pipe (60). The lower sleeve (70) has a locking sleeve (69) integrally defined on the upper portion. The inner periphery of the locking sleeve (69) is composed of multiple facets (68) configured into a polygon symmetric with the polygonal outer periphery of the middle portion of the connecting pipe (60). During installation, the relative rotation of the connecting pipe (60) can be avoided by locking the connecting pipe (60) facets (62) with the locking sleeve (69) facets (68). However, such a locking relationship between facets (62) and (68) is not so strong to fixedly locking the rotation of the connecting pipe (60) due to difficulty in aligning the connecting pipe (60) facets (62) to the locking sleeve (69) facets (68) one by one during installation. Therefore, the capacity to avoid scraping the hose by the conventional connector in FIG. 7 is so limited that it is not manufactured any longer. In addition, when forming the polygonal facets (62), much material should be cut out of the outer wall of the connecting pipe (60). Since the wall of the connecting pipe (60) is very thin, to form the polygonal facets (62) by cutting out the material thereof will greatly reduce the intensity of the wall of the connecting pipe (60). Thus a problem in breaking the connecting pipe (60) is further found in the connector of FIG. 7.
In view of the above, there is need for a high-pressure fluid hose connector which is capable of preventing scraping the hose during installation while being easily installed on a union and saving material during manufacturing.